


My Book Of Ocs

by GallEXy



Series: My Books Of Things [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Ghost, Super Sentai Series, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: I'm So Excited, OCs - Freeform, Other, i love all of my adorable idiots, if you're looking for more than just characters maybe this isn't the work for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallEXy/pseuds/GallEXy
Summary: The most important part of a story are character (in my opinion), and I have a lot of them. And because my mom taught me to share things I like with my friends, I'm sharing the characters that I like with you!





	1. Koizumi Honoka (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)

****

**Full Name:**  Koizumi Honoka  
**Nicknames:**  Honoka-chan, Hono-chan, Koi-chan  
**Story:**  Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Flower Girl Continuation  
**Ethnicity:**  Nihonjin  
**Nationality:**  Japanese  
**Age:** 24 years old

_**\--- APPEARANCE AND CITYZENSHIP** _

**Face Claim:**  Jo Yuri  
**Hair:**  Dark brown in colour, goes down to a little past the shoulders  
**Eyes:**  Dark brown. Big and curious and often described as "cat-like"  
**Skin:**  Light and smooth  
**Height:** 1,64 cm  
**Build:**  Lean but too malnourished for comfort  
**Key Possessions:**  DNA that allows her to enter the Virtual World without being infected

 **Social Status:**  Internet Celebrity. Enough money to keep a pacient in coma's machines running  
**Occupation:**  Internet personality, Professional blogger  
**Education:**  Up to high school  
**Residence:**  Tokyo* (?)

_**\--- PERSONALITY** _

**Likes:**  Her sister, her friends, video-games, making others happy, flowers, the sound of birds  
**Dislikes:**  Disease, death, lying to others, keeping secrets  
**Hobbies:**  Photography, video-games  
**Personality Summary:** Honoka is a bright young girl who always sees the good in others no matter what. She believes that she can "change" everyone she meets into a better version of themselves, with relentless kindness, unwavering friendship and just a touch of a special activity that only that person will find interesting. She likes to listen to people's problems and help them work through them; and while this may look very good on the surface, it gets complicated by the fact that she isn't very willing to let others hear about her problems. It takes very little for you to trust her, but a giant battle is necessary to make Honoka trust you.

She isn't particularly brave when it comes to standing up to others. While she won't hesitade to state her mind if she believes she is correct, Honoka will always prefer to look down and try to calmly talk things out. And specially with her sister and her doctor, she believes that they just simply know more than her, and will quiet the tiny voice in her head telling her to speak her mind. When it comes to Errorminions however, it's a whole different thing. She yells and challenges their ideas at every opportunity that arrives. More often than not, people infected with the Errorminion virus want very simple things, but the virus makes their ideas escalate in such a way that logical thinking is clouded by primal desire.

_**\--- RELATIONSHIPS** _

**\- Family**

**Koizumi Hitomi:**  As a big sister, Hitomi always understood that it was her job to remind Honoka that she always came in second. If Honoka wanted ice cream, they would get cake. If Honoka wanted to sleep till late, Hitomi would find something to do at very early hours, if Honoka wanted to stay at home and Hitomi wanted to go out, Honoka would have to get ready within fifteen minutes or things would be bad. But Honoka was so used to this type of thinking, that she never realized how truly toxic and harmful her sister was being towards her. Their relationship is inherently an abusive one, and even when Hitomi is in a deep coma, Honoka still bends herself to attend her very need, forgetting that she has the right to want things as well.

**\- Friends / Allies**

**Emu Hojo:**  Both Emu and Nico see Honoka as their sister, but while Nico wants to show Honoka all the fun things she has been missing out because her sister wouldn't allow her to, Emu is more focused in trying to make Honoka see why her sister controlling her life was such a bad thing. The two of them spend a lot of their time together making random jokes over video games, or visiting the children in the hospital, but Emu tries to talk about Honoka's life and her sister at every opportunity that is given to him. When he finally learned of Hitomi's condition, he became evenmore insistent on his quest to make Honoka realize that she is a person as well, and shouldn't live under her sister's thumb.

 **Nico Saiba:**  Both Nico and Emu see Honoka as their sister, but while Emu's interactions with Honoka focus a lot on her sister and trying to help the girl let go of her, Nico tries her hardest to make Honoka see the world she couldn't experience before. Nico takes Honoka on a lot of visits to SHoppings and parks and random stores that wouldn't benefit Hitomiin any way, so Honoka never paided attention to them. They talk about games and boys and Nico asks what Honoka thinks, which was something that genuinely shocked the girl during their conversations. She was so used to people not wanting to know her opinions that a lot of time, she wouldn't know what to respond to Nico.

 **Kuroto Dan:** Their relationship started a bit rocky. Kuroto presented himself with his usual "I'm a God!" gimick to Honoka, but she saw deeper than that. She understood that he was fundamentally, a lonely man who was seeking attention and uderstanding in the wrong way. So she gave those things to him. Honoka talked to him about normal things that Kuroto had long forgotten to pay attention to: the weather, cool birds that she liked to point at,a new show that had aired on TV. Honoka treated Kuroto with a level of humanity that even the well-meaning doctors of CR couldn't force themselves to give to him. And in retun, Kuroto changed. He became more helpful and attentive to those around him, no longer wanting to be called God and instead, just enjoying the time he has with his new friends.

**\- Enemies**

**Dr. Genmu Oburu:**  He was Hitomi's assigned doctor, and the first infected with the Errorminion virus. He and Hitomi came into an agreement that as long as Honoka stayed by Hitomi's side, then the doctor could do as he pleased with the Virus and the Virtual World. His relationship with Honoka is very manipulative, as he tries to convince the girl into doing or saying things that will get his desired response from Hitomi. He's only worried for Honoka's well-being and happiness so far as she's able to continue giving Hitomi what she wants.

_**\--- ABILITIES** _

**Expert Gaming:**  Honoka has been using most of her time in the last five years playing video games with a lying Hitomi, who can't show her the controls or any other

 **Acess to Virtual World:**  Since the Errorminion virus was developed to imitate Hitomi's DNA, and Honoka has pratically the same genetical construction as her twin, she is the only person in the planet who can acess the Virtual World without needing to be infected with the Virus.

 **Empathy:**  Though it may seem weird to count this as a special abilty, Honoka's way of words and her ability to really understand what everyone around her is feeling, really feels like a superpower in the story.

**_\--- PROGRESSION_ **

**Background:**  Five years before the beggining of the story, Honoka's twin sister was involved in a scandal and an accident that led her to enter a deep state of coma. Doctors declared that her body was still functioning, but her consciusness would most likely never return. Honoka refused to believe that, and continued to pay for Hitomi's stay at the hospital. It was around this time that Dr. Genmu Oburu was assigned to Hitomi and infected with the Errorminion virus. It was Dr. Genmu that convinced Honoka to experience with games and talk to Hitomi about it. After a few months, while leaving a game store, she was spotted by an agent, that offered her a chance to be in a ad campaign for a new mobile game. Honoka was hesitant, but accepted, and that ad increased her popularity immensely, forcing her to open a blog to deal qith all the fanmail, messages and new ad opportunities that arose. Her career as an internet celebrity was launched.

 **Internal Conflicts:**  Throughout all of her life, Honoka was convinced that her sister was the superior one, that she deserved all the praise and adoration that she desired, and that Honoka herself was nothing more than a pretty accesory for Hitomi. And she was fine with that! Truly happy for her sister. Even after becoming a celebrity, she never saw why anyone would care for her in any level beyond just thinking that she's pretty. But then she met the doctors and other members of the CR. She met Emu and Nico who loved her like a sister and never belittled her in any way. She met Kuroto who thought that she was wonderful and kind even before he started to change. She met Poppy and Pallad who came to her to seek comfort and advice, and they actually listened to her. She met Hiiro and Taiga and Kiriya, whose broken hearts she understood and helped fiz with them. She met all of those people who cared for her in a deep level, but treated her so differently than her sister, and she began to wonder... If the sister that she had loved so much, and all the things she had done to her... Were actually love at all.

 **External Conflicts:**  As the only one capable of entering the Virtual World without being infected, Honoka feels like it's her duty to help the victims of the Errorminion virus let go of the disease and come live in the real world again. Since the virus can only be defeated if the pacient wishes to return to the real world, then she has to convince the pacient by understanding their problems, and offering a solution to it. Honoka also wants to uncover the mystery of the Errorminon virus: how it was created, why it sends people into a Virtual perfect world, and why she is the only one who can access it without being infected.

_**\--- RANDOM IDEAS** _

\- Honoka is alergic to cheese.

\- (*) I'm pretty sure that Ex-Aid is set in Tokyo, but I could be wrong

\- She has an special "alone time" with each of her friends, where they do some sort of activity exclusive to them. For exemple, she and Kuroto clean her house every Saturday, and discuss the game insdustry while doing it; while she and Pallad like to go to conventions or game stores, with him acting both as her friend and body guard.

\- She can bake, and after learning that Hiiro was obsessed with sweets, started making him desserts on a regular basis.

\- She was infected by the Gamedeus virus during the pandemic in the last episodes of the series, and was cured alongside the rest of the infected by Poppy's sacrifice.

\- She used to visit Hitomi every night, and would often sleep on her hospital room, but after getting involved with the CR, her visits became a lot rarer, angering Hitomi a lot and causing the Errorminion virus to become more powerful.


	2. Ichihashi Hanae (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)

****

**Full Name:**  Ichihashi Hanae  
 **Nicknames:**  Flower Girl, Tea Lover  
 **Story:** Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger: Hunting Result  
 **Ethnicity:** Nihonjin  
 **Nationality:**  Japanese  
 **Age:**  20 years old

_**\--- APPEARENCE AND CITIZENSHIP** _

**Face Claim:**  Minatozaki Sana  
 **Hair:**  Brown hair with streaks of grey that Yamato likes to joke, is a sign of her getting older  
 **Eyes:**  Black. Complete and utter darkness that sucks you in if you look for too long  
 **Skin:**  Light and smooth, but she always gets tan ratther easily in the summer  
 **Height:**  1,68 cm  
 **Build:**  Not too malnourished, not too chubby.  
 **Key Possessions:** A necklace that her mother gave her when she was young. It has a picture of her parents. Eventually, Hanae switched the photo to one of the Zyuohgers, including Misao.

 **Social Status:**  Middle class, nothing fancy growing up, even less now  
 **Occupation:**  Student at Tokyo University  
 **Education:**  Finished high school and currently attending the nutrition department at Tokyo University  
 **Residence:**  Tokyo

_**\--- PERSONALITY** _

**Likes:**  Butterflies, purple, calm and quiet, tea, flowers  
 **Dislikes:** Busy streets, big parties, shoppings, screaming, too many screams  
 **Hobbies:**  Gardening, bird-watching, study of tea and herbs  
 **Personality Summary:**  Hanae is the type of person that you won't notice if you're not paying attention. She's quiet and calm, prefering to silently enjoy the situations that life throws at her. Most often than not, she'll express her feelings throw slow gestres and gentle smiles, which can make the ignorant ones out there have the impression that she's mute, or mentally-ill.

Her quiet nature hides a deeply knowledble person, with strong opinions and an even stronger will to keep those opinions. Hanae truly believes in what she preaches, and won't bow down to anyone else in those matters.

_**\--- RELATIONSHIPS** _

**\- Family**

**Parents:**  Both of Hanae's parents were famous underground hunters who would travel the world, and hunt rare or endangered animals on behalf of rich people. They would often leave her at hotels in during their hunts, and while Hanae has a few really sweet memories with them, those are far in between. They were absent throughout most of her time under their care, and after they got arrested, she never spoke to them again.

**\- Friends / Allies**

**Zyuohgers:**  Yamato, Sela, Leo, Tusk, Amu and Misao met Hanae when they were struck down by a Hunting Monster, and fell on Hanae's private garden in the middle of the woods. She saw the zyumans in their true form, and instead of running away or screaming, she saw the wounds on their faces and instantly offered to help. And thus began a very strange dynamic between them. In the beginning, Hanae was doubtful of the zyuohgers' intentions towards her, believing that they only talked to her because they needed her in order to defeat the Hunting Monsters. But as time went on, the seven of them developed an actual emotional bond that started to change all of them, for the better.

 **Saikou Restaurant:** Emiko, Ryouta, Akari, Hibiki, Yuuna, Shinobu and Hanae have been together since high school. The seven of them stuck together because they were never quite the "popular" crowd, and would often get excluded from things that the other teenagers would do. Since that time, they have seen their lives as us vs. the world, and never really minded all that. Hanae has a very deep connection with all of them, but after meeting the Zyuohgers, she stopped to consider some aspects of their especial cluster. How Shinobu would always come with her when buying groceries; how Ryouta insisted that they all attend collage together, how Emiko and Hibiko never left the store alone. Those were things that came from their fear, that if they left someone alone, that person would leave the cluster.

**\- Enemies**

**Hanti:**  She is a being from a planet with multiple intelligent species like the humans and zyumans on earth, however, unlike here, on Hanti's planet, those species knew nothing but hate for each other. She grew up believing that different species aren't capable of working together, and their interactions should just end in blood. That is why Earth interests her so much, and especially the zyuohgers and Hanae. Never once did she hesitate in treating the zyumans as anythings less than equals, and her calm and gentle nature towards even the smallest of bugs continues to amaze Hanti. She sees enormous potential in the girl and keeps trying to recruit her to become her apprentice. Hanae continues to deny.

_**\--- ABILITIES** _

**Herb knowledge and tea-making:**  Hanae knows an incredible variety of herbs, plants and teas that can have various effects on the human body. She knows a plant that'll make you cry, herb that'll give you tickles, can make a tea that'll make you smile so much that your cheeks will hurt. That is something that when used correctly, can make a person's whole week seem brighter. And when used incorrectly...

 **Animal Speaker:**  Inter-species communication is a very tricky thing in the animal world, and it gets even trickier for humans and zyumans, that use actual words to communicate. Hanae, on the other hand, learned to speak in different ways than the average human. She can demonstrate her emotions with nothing but her eyes, and give full-blown speechs with just a nod of her head. When you're trying to communicate with someone who can't distinguish a word that you're saying, this is pretty useful.

_**\--- PROGRESSION** _

**Background:** Daughter of two famous underground hunters, Hanae was taught very early in life that there are some species who are superior than others. And all the times that it was said to her, she refused to believe in it. Left alone at either expensive hotels or run-down inns, she learned to take comfort in the quiet and the simple things in life: watching plants grow, observing bugs crawl by, sit by a window and just wait as the world grows older around you. The friends that she made in high school, after her parents were arrested, stuck by her and the seven of them decided to open a restaurant together. Hanae and her friend Ryouta were accepted into the Tokyo University and joined the nutrition department in order to learn more about food and eating healthy to help more in their restaurant. It's on her third semester that she meets the zyuohgers and our story begins.

 **Internal Conflicts:**  Throughout the chapters, Hanae slowly starts to change. As she spends more time with the zyuohgers, she begins to adapt a few of their qualities into herself. Yamato's never-dying diligence, Leo's power to assert himself, and so forth. And those changes scare her. Never in her life had she been able to speak louder than a mouse, or disagree with someone without caring what the repercutions would be. The friends that she have been through her side for most of her life tell her that it's a horrible thing, and they want  _their_  Hanae back; but the friends that she recently made and actually understand her, tell her that it's alright to be scared, and they won't stop loving her no matter what. So what is the correct answer, and who are her real friends?

 **External Conflicts:**  Hanti comes to Earth with the intent of championing a race and eraticading all other forms of life. Instead, she finds six annoying zyuohgers who stop her at every turn, and a mysterious group of humans with even darker intentions than herself. And she finds small little Hanae, who, without speaking more than a few words, somehow manages to enchant every single creature around her. Now, Hanti has two objectives: to exterminate all but one species on Earth, and to take Hanae under her wing, just like another Hunter once did to her.

_**\--- RANDOM IDEAS** _

\- She learned sign language early in her life.

\- Her friends from Saikou Restaurant each have an individual nickname. Hers is Flower Girl.


	3. Sasaki Yukiko

****

**Full Name:**  Sasaki Yukiko  
 **Nicknames:**  Sasa-kun, Yuki-chan, Kangaroo-chan  
 **Story:**  Kamen Rider Ghost: The Beggining After The End  
 **Ethnicity:**  50% Caucasian, 25% Nihonjin, 25% Hanguksaram  
 **Nationality:** Japanese (Born), Australian and Korean (Acquired)  
 **Age:** At time of death? 17 years old

_**\--- APPEARENCE AND CITIZENSHIP** _

**Face Claim:**  Jeon Somi  
 **Hair:** Light brown, with streaks of gold that only other ghosts can see  
 **Skin:**  Slightly tan, sort of oily in the morning  
 **Height:**  1,69 cm  
 **Build:**  When she's feeling happy and content, she looks like a normal, healthy 17-year old girl. With puffy cheeks and a bit if baby fat. When her "vengeful spirit mode" is activated, she turns sickly and bony, her flesh melting away into herself and her whole body giving off a scent of death and disease.  
 **Key Possessions:**  Her Eyecollar. The thing that keeps her soul chained to Earth, and gives her a physical form to interact with the world around her. It's very painful to wear, and almost indestructible. Believe her when she says that she's tried.

 **Social Status:**  As a ghost, she doesn't have much of a role in the living society. But in the ghost hierachy, she's one of the most common types: an ungrateful ghost.  
 **Occupation:**  Dead.  
 **Education:**  Before she died in 1966, she was attending high school, at the Osaka National High School.  
 **Residence:**  She just sort of wanders around the country. She isn't allowed to leave Japan by water or by air, and since Japan is an island, she's pretty much stuck there. After meeting Takeru and the others though, she does tend to stick around the Daitenkuu temple for more than is necessary.

_**\--- PERSONALITY** _

**Likes:**  Sleeping, teddy bears, spicy foods, sports, swimming, her family  
 **Dislikes:**  The Mortem Cult, being dead, confined places, darkness, high buildings  
 **Hobbies:**  Swimming, scaring old people, getting into fights with cats, pranks

 **Personality Summary:**  For an ungrateful soul, Yukiko is actually a pretty chill person. Unlike her fellow ghosts, Yukiko stopped obssessing over going to the after life a long time ago. Like the last millenium long time ago. And after you stop obessing over that, there's not a lot of other things to worry about. So she stopped worrying.

Yukiko is very blunt and honest about what she thinks, to the point of her coming across as rude and cruel. She also tends to invoke sarcasm as another defense mechanism against the world. And although her words are spilled out of her like lava, her face most of the time, has a half-dazed look imprinted on it, with a small smile that makes you question wether or not the girl actually said all of that. To pass time, she likes to play pranks on superticious people, and qill oftenlaugh at misfortune and bad luck when she identifies it. But after you get past her initial walls, Yukiko turns into a completely different person. She's warm and bubbly once she feels like she can trust you, and will joke and play around with you, while still keeping some aspects of her blunt and sarcastic personality.

But there is another side to Yukiko, one that she has only shown to those that she most deeply dispises. Every ghost has one: her "vengeful spirit mode". When she loses controls of her emotions, even Yukiko's appearence changes to match her heart. She turns into a twisted and sickly version of herself, with an ear-cringing voice and hatefull expression. When Yukiko enters this mode, she can only feel anger. She lashes out at any living thing next to her, and won't listen to reason no matter what. After the effect dies down, Yukiko not only feels physically exausted, but her very existence seems to pain. She feels extremely ashamed of this, and has swore after her first outbreak, to never let any other person see her in that state.

**_\--- RELATIONSHIPS_ **

**\- Family**

**Sasaki Family:**  After Yukiko's death, her family mourned her for many years. Having your youngest child ripped away from you, and then found brutally murdered in a river would leave anyone scarred. For nearly a decade, they fought to find the culprits and finally bring justice and peace to their souls. They sued the police, hired private investigators, and Yukiko's older sister even started an investigation of her own. But it all turned out empty.  
And time moved on. They moved on. Yukiko doesn't blame them, none of relatives had any idea of what happened to her, and the Mortem Cult did a pretty good job at covering up their tracks. Once a year, during the Obon festival, when the curtain between the dead and the living pull back slighty, Yukiko goes visit her family, and they go visit her. Of course none of them can see Yukiko, but she finds comfort and solace in the knowledge that they know she's there.

**\- Friends / Allies**

**Takeru Tenkuuji:**  As her primary Controller, Yukiko resented him the most for the longest time. She was convinced that his gentle personality and friendly attitude were just a facade that could drop at any moment, and his true intentions to bounding her would be revealed. But that moment never came. Throughout all of their time trying to figure out how to stope the ghost attacks and who was responsible for the Wall Breaking, Takeru never once treated her like she was anything less than another human being worthy of respect. He was always kind and patient with her, and the only time he ever seemed to not like her, was when her pranks went a little too far. With time, that unevering trust that the boy put in her, cracked Yukiko's surface, and before she knew it, Yukiko was actually getting excited to see him and the rest of the Daitenkuu Crew every day. She started genuinely caring for him, a feat that not many can achieve with Yukiko.

 **Makoto Fukami:**  Yukiko and Makoto's relationship didn't start out very well, but then again, all of Yukiko's relationships start like this. Yukiko would prank him by putting stuff on his shampoo, or tickling him when he least expected it, and then leave Makoto to yell at empty space. And as her Controller, Makoto would retaliate by summoning her to tight spaces or high buildings, where she would start to freak out. After a while, Yukiko and Makoto got into a huge argument, that ended with him summoning her to the highest building in Tokyo. Makoto figured that it would just scare her lightly and she would come back to play more absurd pranks on them, but the screams and pleas for help that rang out in his mind after he did it begged to differ. It was then that Makoto learned that Yukiko was killed by being thrown off the highest building in Tokyo, and that was why she always got so freaked out whenever he summoned her someplace high. Makoto realized that despite her blunt and cold attitude towards the world, she was still only a seventeen year-old girl who suffered too much during her time on Earth. Makoto then began seeing her like he sees Kanon, his precious little sister who needs to be protected.

 **Alain:** Alain divided his time between being the Ganma prince and helping to solve the ghost attacks and mysteries on Earth. And because of his Bound with Yukiko, sometimes she would find herself waking up under a different sky than that of Earth's. Their relationship back then could be resumed in Yukiko annoying Alain to go to Earh so that she could go back, and Alain firmly denying her because of his spite. And perhaps they would have been stuck in this loop forever, if it weren't for Alain being drowned by a Revengeful Virgin Ghost, and then Yukiko saving him by giving him a bit of her life force. By consequence, Alain was able to witness Yukiko's murder, in Yukiko's own eyes. The prince started seeing the ghost girl in new eyes, and made an effort to treat her more kindly and to try and understand what she is going through. And while Yukiko initially ound these sudden changes strange and unnerving, she also found that Alain could be quite a good friend, when you stopped to listen to him.

**\- Enemies**

**Daisuke Mortem Nakahara:**  Yukiko's childhood friend, they lost touch after Yukiko moved away to Osaka, while Daisuke was left behind in Tokyo. After Yukiko, he was never able to make friends on that level again, and that lead him to develop an excissive obssession over the one friend that he did manage to make. Daisuke stole money from a random store owner, and then ran away to Osaka, hoping that Yukiko would welcome him with loving arms. But he was utterly dispointed to find out that Yukiko had moved on, and didn't even recognize him anymore. Convinced that they were meant to be together, Daisuke went back to Tokyo, and asked his father to kill Yukiko and bind her soul to his. Their plans went awnry when Yukiko returnedas an Ungrateful Ghost, beings who cannot be bound to their summoners, and as such, Yukiko escaped. Daisuke went on to take over the Mortem Cult from his father, and order the entire Cult to hunt Yukiko, so that he could turn her into his perfect queen. He has longed stopped seeing Yukiko as a person, and instead, views her only as an object that he can gain and control.

 **Mortem Cult:**  Under Daisuke's rule, the Cult went away from murdering people to try and manipulate ghosts into showing themselves to the living; to murdering people so that they would have more servants and slaves, in an endless quest to extinguish the living world, and make the members of the cult as supreme leaders of the dead. Yukiko is constantly being hunted down by the Cult, for what, she can only imagine, but after dying once in their hands, she isn't too eager to find out. She knows the most important members by name, and has memorized how to get away from each one of them. Their relationship can be called that of a smartass fox and a group of frustaded hunters that are just tired of it by this point.

**_\--- ABILITIES_ **

**Ghost Abilities:**  As a ghost, there are many abilities that come from her state of being  
 ** _Invisibility:_**  Whenener she feels like it, she can allow or not allow living beings to see and/or hear her. This doesn't apply to other ghosts and her Controllers.  
 ** _Body-Phasing:_**  Because she doesn't have an actual physical body, Yukiko can pass through walls and other objects that normally you wouldn't be able to.  
     ** _Vengeful Mode:_**  No one actually wants to go back to life, and even the most peaceful ghosts have this. When Yukiko loses control of her emotions, she turns into a twisted version of herself, with her only desire being to kill everything and everyone around her.

 **Ungrateful Abilities:**  As an Ungrateful ghost, she has a few abilities that only this type of ghost can have  
 ** _Boundless:_**  Because her soul was ready to move on, her Summoner cannot have any sort of claim over it, and therefore, she cannot be bound to anyone in the Mortem Cult, as they were all guilty of her murder in her eyes.  
 ** _Soul-Connection:_**  As she is an Ungrateful spirit, she can feel the presence and aura of any other Ungratefuls that may be about the area. None of them can use their special abilites against each other, and most times fighting between Ungratefuls just doesn't happen at all.

**_\--- PROGRESSION_ **

**Background:**  Sasaki Yukiko was born in Tokyo, but after her mother got a promotion in her job, her family moved to Osaka so that she could work properly. Yukiko had a pretty normal life, up until she was kidnapped, tortured and then killed by a group of cultists, who call themselves the Mortem Cult, and believe in creating a perfect dead planet, where they reign as supreme leaders. All of this was back in 1966. 50 years later, in 2016, Yukiko has become a ghost symply wandering around the city. Running away from the cult that killed her and pulling pranks on curious people. 

 **Internal Conflicts:** Being invisible to everyone aroudn you except for sociopaths and crazy old hags would mess up with anyone's sense of self-worth and openess to the world. She got so used to being summoned for a few moments by college students that wanted revenge against their ex-boyfriends, that when she meets a group of people that see her as... just another human being... Yukiko just can't believe it. Are Takeru and the others really sincere in their intentions of bringing down her enemies and making her as happy as they can; or is this all a facade that they keep so that she'll lower her guard down, and then they use her as they'll please. Only time, and lots of bad and sarcatic puns can tell.

 **External Conflicts:** The Mortem Cult, the same one that killed Yukiko so many years before, has come out of the shadows. Using the power of an ancient relic that careless archiologists discovered, they have ripped apart the curtain that keeps the world of the living and the world of the dead separated; and now are on a hunt to capture as many ghosts as they can. Why? Yukiko has no idea, but she won't stop until she finds out and foils their plans. Or at least, that was her intention. But during the ritual which tore apart the divisions between the two realms, she got exposed to three mysterious boys who "accidentally" have Binded her to them. And now as a Binded Ghost, she must obey all commands that the three boys, Takery Tenkuuji, Makoto Fukami and Alain (what a stupid name for a stupid person) give to her. She's now forced to ally herself with them, and alongside their friends from the weird temple down the street, take down the Mortem Club.

**_\--- RANDOM IDEAS_ **

\- She can speak English and Korean, as she learned both of those languages in her home, but she can't read their alphabets

\- Yukiko has 5 nephews and 13 grand-nephews. She keeps a photo of each of them, along with photos of the family she knew while she was still alive, in a hidden pocket in her beanie

\- As cats have a special eye that allows them to not only sense, but also see ghosts, Yukiko feels weary of any of them. Most times, she'll end up fighting one, trying to get the cat in trouble for meowing to air and trying to destroy something that isn't there.


End file.
